PLUMA SAGRADA
by PRISMAT1C
Summary: Cancùn, Mexique. Âgé de tout juste 15 ans, Tobio est un adolescent renfermé, traumatisé par son enfance sinistre. Alors qu'il peu enfin mener une vie normal, la venue d'un inconnu prétendant être son père viens à nouveau tout chambouler.


**Auteur : PRISMATIC**

 **Titre : PLUMA SAGRADA**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Rating : M (violence, langage, scènes sexuelle explicites, drogue...)**

 **Disclaimer : Haikyû et ses personnages appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate !**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **#0 Prologue**

Nuit du 2 Novembre. Cancùn, Quintana Roo.

C'était un jour important pour la population mexicaine qui fêtait el Dìa de Los Muertos, ou Jour des Morts. Une célébration importante, de trois jours, ayant pour but de se réunir en famille pour passer un bon moment, se recueillir auprès de proche défunt et de tout simplement fêter la mort. Mais la mort n'est-elle pas censée être un évènement triste diriez-vous ? Pas au Mexique. Bien au contraire, on se joue d'elle, on en rit. Tout le monde est un jour ou l'autre confronté à la mort, que ce soit la sienne ou celle d'un proche n'est-ce pas ?

En ce temps, Tobio n'était encore qu'un adolescent de quinze ans en pleine crise. C'était un jeune garçon renfermé sur lui-même, à qui la vie n'avait fait aucun cadeau. La mine renfrognée qu'il arborait en permanence n'était que la marque indélébile d'une enfance traumatisante passée aux côtés d'une mère absente et d'un père abusif. En effet, ces jeunes années n'avaient été qu'un long crie d'agonie qui hantait sa vie adolescente.

Il se souvenait encore de son vieux père alcoolique, qui plus d'une fois s'était rendu dans sa chambre pour lui infliger toute sorte de violence, sans jamais – et heureusement s'il pouvait dire – aller au-delà des coups. Puis sa mère, une jeune et jolie femme dont il n'avait prit que de sa longue chevelure de jais. Extrêmement croyante, elle ne jurait que par le bon Dieu et avait élevé Tobio en lui inculquant des principes telle que la prière, le respect et l'amour pour son prochain.

Quand les enfants, sont encore trop jeune pour comprendre le monde, on leur bourre le crâne avec des histoires. On leur parle d'un soi-disant type, avec des soi-disant pouvoir qui n'existe même pas. Un homme tout puissant qui n'est même pas capable d'empêcher une mort inutile. Celle de cette femme qui est restée jour et nuit agenouillée devant ce portrait de la Vierge Marie au cadre crasseux et à la vitre fissurée, priant à longueur de journée pour une vie meilleure, en oubliant qu'elle avait un fils à nourrir et de se nourrir elle-même. Cette femme complètement idiote, suffisamment imbécile pour prier et pleurer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive de faim et de déshydratation. Pathétique. Y a longtemps qu'il l'avait laissé tomber, Dieu. Et pourtant, elle continuait de croire en ce petit miracle qui ferait la différence, qui ferait bouger les choses.

Soupirant, Tobio observait les gamins courir dans tout les sens sur la plage de sable blanc, éclairée par les lanternes décoratives de diverses couleurs. Les garçons arboraient de petits sombreros et portaient de long ponchos aux couleurs vives, et les filles, elles, portaient de petites robes aux couleurs aussi chatoyantes et or, certaines avaient orné leur longue chevelure noire de petits bijoux, d'autres de fleur, dont les œillet d'Inde, fleur emblématique de la fête des morts. Quelques-unes s'étaient également faite peindre le visage pour ressembler à la Muerte Catrina. Plus loin, les danseuses tournoyaient faisant décoller les pans de leur vêtements traditionnels sur des airs de musique entraînants.

Toute cette agitations, ces cris, ces éclats de rire, le bruits des guitares, des verres qui s'entrechoquaient sur les terrasses des bars et restaurants à proximités, tous ça ajouté à la fatigue qu'il ressentait et aux questions qui se retournaient sans arrête dans sa tête, l'agaçait plus que de raison. Ça l'énervait, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Pourquoi les gens riaient-ils ? Pourquoi étaient-ils si heureux, si épanouie dans la mort ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à faire comme eux ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à rire et à être heureux ? Pourquoi eux et pas lui ? Il les enviait tellement, comme on avait jamais envié quelqu'un dans ce vaste monde.

Sentant le mal de tête poindre, il songea donc à rentrer chez lui, se levant du muret de pierre sur lequel il était assis. Il était près de vingt-trois heure, et le vent commençait à souffler apportant un peu de sa fraîcheur en cette chaude nuit. Tobio accéléra un peu sa marche quand il passa dans une rue dans laquelle un petit groupe d'adolescents jouait avec un ballon de football abîmé, encouragé et félicité par deux trois adultes assis sur des chaises ou à même le sol dans un trottoir avec des bières et des pâtisseries. Il avança, sans même leur prêter attention, il dépassa plusieurs boutique encore ouverte à une heure si tardive. Les rues étaient quasiment désertes, pas étonnant, presque tout le monde s'était retiré à la plage. Il arriva rapidement devant la bâtisse d'une maison mitoyenne. Le noiraud approcha, puis entra en abaissant la poignée, la porte n'étant pas fermée. Il retira ses baskets usées dans l'entré, puis se dirigea vers l'escalier pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il passa rapidement devant le salon, vide, puis devant la cuisine où se trouvait Koushi, le propriétaire des lieux, de dos, le téléphone difficilement maintenu à son oreille par l'épaule pendant qu'il lavait le peu de vaisselle qu'il restait dans l'évier. Il accéléra le pas, tout en essayant de se faire le plus discret que possible. L'adolescent posa un premier pied sur la première marche, qui malheureusement pour lui, émit un bruit de craquement qui le fit jurer, suivit d'un voix masculine :

« T'as passé une bonne soirée ? » demanda Koushi avec un petit sourire.

\- … Ça peut aller. - répondit le ténébreux sans même se retourner.

\- Bien. - Tobio put sentir le regard du jeune adulte se rembrunir derrière lui. - Personne ne l'a vu, au moins ?

\- Non. - Il commença à grimper les marches grinçantes. - Tu t'inquiètes pour rien.

Koushi resta planté au pied de l'escalier, le téléphone toujours en main, observant son protégé. Les pensés tournées vers une toute autre chose, une chose qui le rendait inquiet pour Tobio. Cet homme dont il n'avait le nom, et qui prétendait être le père de l'adolescent. C'était tout bonnement insensé. Impossible. Et pourtant…

* * *

Nuit du 2 Novembre. Puerto Morelos, Quintana Roo.

« Je viendrais le récupérer demain, dans la matinée. »

Kuroh avait raccroché juste après avoir prononcé ces mots, sans même laisser le temps à l'homme à l'autre bout du fil de répondre quoi que ce soit. Il rangea son portable dans sa poche, puis s'adossa à la voiture derrière lui dans un soupir, sous le regard insistant mais blasé de Keiji, assis sur un des rochers au bord de la route, qui tirait un nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette. Ce qui agaça rapidement l'adulte :

« Quoi ? » fit-il sèchement en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non. Rien. - répondit l'adolescent en détournant les yeux. - Je me disais juste que… Non, laisse tomber.

Il baissa les yeux sur son rouleau de tabac qui arrivait à son terme. Il en inhala une dernière fois la fumée toxique, et jeta le mégot au loin en expirant un épais nuage gris par les narines. Il tourna ensuite son attention sur la plage à plusieurs mètres, sur laquelle se déhanchait une foule d'habitant sur des sons aux rythmes endiablés. Il entendit Kuroh s'approcher de lui et s'asseoir à ses côtés sur la roche. Automatiquement, comme par réflexe, Keiji posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Tetsuro.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? » demanda ce dernier en fixant la fête à l'horizon.

Le plus jeune se redressa et dévisagea le profil de Kuroh, restant quelques secondes silencieux avant de reprendre :

« Pourquoi tu veux faire ça ? » interrogea-t-il.

Tetsuro dévisagea à son tour son cadet, ses yeux brun au contours sombre rencontrant ceux bridés, d'un bleu aussi profond que l'océan où il percevait une vague de sentiments. Il soupira silencieusement.

« Je t'ai déjà dis pourquoi... »

\- Tu le connais même pas. - contrecarra l'asiatique, haussant légèrement le ton. - Et puis t'a pensé à moi ? A nous ?

Kuroh resta muet un instant. Il savait parfaitement ce que signifiait ce 'nous' : certainement pas toutes ces connaissances dans cette ville, mais bien eux deux. Il souffla à nouveau en brisant le contact visuel qu'ils tenaient.

« … J'ai fait une promesse. »

\- A une personne morte, oui ! - s'emporta le plus jeune en se levant précipitamment du rocher pour fixer l'adulte d'un air plein de reproche. - C'est complètement stupide ! Ça n'a absolument plus aucun intérêt, plus aucun sens !

\- Ça en a pour moi… !

Un silence pesant s'installa pendant un temps. Temps durant lequel ils gardèrent les yeux ancrés l'un sur l'autre, avec pour seul bruit de fond les rires et guitares. Ce n'était pas leur première dispute, loin de là, mais c'était l'une des rares où ils en arrivaient à hausser le ton, et ça leur faisait étrange. Et surtout chier.

« Bon, j'ai compris... » soupira Keiji en se tournant pour rejoindre le véhicule non loin d'eux.

Il s'y installa, côté passager, laissant seul à l'extérieur Tetsuro, assit sur le caillou. Ce dernier n'essaya pas d'aller le rejoindre pour réconforter, au risque d'au contraire, aggraver les choses. Il savait très bien que quand l'adolescent s'isolait, c'était pour réfléchir seul, ou alors pleurer, et qu'il ne voulait pas être vu dans cet état, et Kuroh respectait cela. Son poing se serra. Il détestait savoir ses proches dans un telle état de détresse, encore plus quand il savait que l'origine de cette détresse n'était autre que lui-même. Il avait envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur, de se prendre un pain en pleine face, un gifle monumentale rien que pour ça.

Il sortit son paquet de cigarette de sa poche, et en alluma une qu'il avait placé entre ses lèvres, avant de laisser échapper l'épaisse fumée blanchâtre de ses narines.

* * *

Nuit du 2 Novembre. Tulum, Quintana Roo.

Des néons illuminant les rues. Des prostituées et des gigolos qui comme chaque soir, faisaient les trottoirs à la recherche de nouveaux clients, cigarette au bec et bouteille de tequila à la main. Des groupes de jeunes fêtards qui déambulaient, hagard, dans les rues, tenant à peine sur leurs jambes, criant des paroles incompréhensibles. Des hommes qui s'étaient installés sur leur chaise, devant les vitrines de boîte de strip-tease, avec leur bière et qui riaient en observant ces femmes à moitié dénudée s'affairant sur des barres métallique à faire 'monter la mayonnaise' . Hajime allait droit devant lui, le visage caché par l'ombre de sa capuche, ignorant les invitations des hommes et femmes dépravés dont il était sujet. Il arriva à une longue ruelle, au bout de laquelle se trouvait un porte, éclairé d'une lumière rouge. Le 'Dirty'. Un petit bar gay comme on en trouvait un peu partout dans ce quartier. Situé dans une impasse, il n'était pas très en vue par rapport aux autres. Alors qu'il s'engageait dans l'allée étroite, il croisa le regard aguicheur d'un travestie, emmitouflé dans un épais manteau de fourrure rose, ses jambes couvertes d'un collant résille noir et debout sur une pair d'escarpins vernis, rouges pétant, les cheveux blonds platinés, les yeux bleus cristallins, dont les traits faciaux étaient d'une telle finesse et la peau d'une telle pâleur qu'on aurait dit une poupée de porcelaine. Un cigarette électronique coincée entre ses commissures brillantes et pulpeuses, il la retira à l'aide de deux doigt, puis souffla un fumée aux senteurs fruités sur le visage du métis avec un sourire, une odeur, puis un goût de cerise enivrant ses sens.

Le jeune homme le dépassa, rompant le contact visuel après quelques secondes. Il avança jusqu'à la porte métallique au fond de l'impasse, et au moment où il l'a tira vers lui, il fut happé par la chaleur de l'endroit et la musique lui hurla aux oreilles.

Il pénétra la salle, éclairée d'une vingtaine de projecteurs de couleurs. Deux plateformes circulaires, sur lesquelles dansait deux travestis, se trouvaient de pas par et d'autre d'une sorte de podium, autour duquel s'étaient attroupés les clients du bar, tous en attente de la même personne.

Soudain, tout les projecteurs, mis à part ceux qui illuminaient les deux danseurs, se figèrent sur la piste. Debout au centre, une ombre, qui suscita les cris et applaudissements de la foule. Un garçon d'une vingtaine d'années se tenait face à publique, assis sur un siège blanc dans une position provocante. Ses boucles brunes en désordre, ses grands yeux chocolatés balayaient la salle du regard. Collée à ses lèvres roses, un sucette azur, assortie à sa veste en cuir. Il y fit passer sa langue à plusieurs reprises, effectua de lents mouvements de bas en haut sur le petit muscle humide pendant hors de sa bouche dans un geste se voulant obscène, ce qui ne fit qu'amplifier les cris et sifflement du public.

Son regard s'arrêta sur Iwaizumi, en retrait à l'arrière. Il descendit de son trône et s'avança à quatre pattes vers l'avant du podium. Les premières mains, emplies de billets, se tendaient vers lui pour les accrocher au rebord de sa mini jupe blanche et ainsi avoir l'occasion de toucher ne serait-ce qu'une parcelle de la peau laiteuse du jeune strip-teaseur.

Lassé par le spectacle, Hajime préféra rejoindre le bar. Il s'assit sur un des tabourets et une jeune femme – la première qu'il voyait en ces lieux – se présenta face à lui, chiffon et verre en main.

« Qu'est-ce que je te sers ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix fatigué, presque cassée.

\- … Une tequila. - répondit-il après un temps.

\- Je te fais ça tout de suite.

Elle se tourna dos à lui, puis commença la commande, attrapant la bouteille presque vide posé sur une étagère au dessus de sa tête. Au même moment, deux hommes débarquèrent depuis l'arrière boutique, riant d'un air stupide et échangeant de chastes baisers : le couple de gérants du Dirty, Makki et Mattsun. Le plus grand encerclait les épaules de son amant et enfouissait son nez au creux de son coup, inhalant son odeur, ce qui fit rire son petit-ami.

« Mattsun, arrête… » se plaignait-il faussement. « Faut bien que je libère la petite. »

Après un gémissement plaintif et un dernier baiser dans la nuque, le brun se retira dans l'arrière boutique envoyant un discret baiser volant à son copain avant de disparaître. Makki se retourna vers son employée qui venait de servir sa boisson à Hajime.

« Aller ! » s'écria-t-i en donnant un coup de fouet sur le postérieur à la jeune fille avec une serviette qu'il avait attrapé « Files, ton service est terminé. Revient chercher ton argent demain, et fait gaffe quand tu rentres. »

Elle ne demanda pas son reste, et fila, retirant son tablier noir au vol, le posant sur le comptoir, et détachant sa courte chevelure blonde aux quelques mèches bleus.

Iwaizumi termina rapidement son verre, puis le reposa sur la surface avec un petit billets, avant de se lever du tabouret et de quitter la chaleur et le bruit de la salle pour retrouver celle de l'extérieur où soufflait une douce brise rafraîchissante. Il s'alluma une cigarette, levant les yeux au ciel, un fin sourire naissant sur ses lèvres. Enfin…

* * *

Nuit du 2 Novembre. Ciudad Juárez, Chihuahua.

Wakatoshi fronça les sourcils en observant le corps gisant au sol de cet homme torse nue. Une énorme flaque de sang s'écoulait de l'arrière de sa tête, à l'endroit où la balle qui l'avait visée était ressortie. Sur son corps, les mots « Joyeuse fête des morts, sale p*te » avait était écrits au marqueur noir, en grosse lettre. Quelle humiliation.

« Sergent ! »

Un jeune homme à la chevelure blonde cendrée arriva dans sa direction, un calepin en main.

« On a des infos. » commença-t-il, ses yeux marrons se tournant d'eux même vers le cadavre. « Raime Altar, dix-neuf ans, étudiant en commerce. Il venait tout juste de quitter le centre de désintoxication de Domingo. Il semblerait qu'il entretenait des liens avec le gang de Juárez ça m'a tout l'air d'être un règlement de compte, ou peut-être un avertissement. »

\- On a des témoins ? - demanda Ushijima.

\- Euh oui… - répondit le blond en regardant ses notes à la hâte. - Un seul, mais il nous a fournit de précieuse information, ainsi qu'un numéro de plaque d'immatriculation.

\- Bien… Je veux des avis de recherches, et des voitures sur le coup.

\- Entendu. - acquiesça le blond en s'éloignant.

Un léger soupir franchit les lèvres de Wakatoshi. Il n'avait pas lâcher des yeux le jeune homme étendus parterre dans l'énorme flaque de son propre sang qui commençait à noircir et émettre une odeur dérangeante. Le regard de l'asiatique s'assombrit. Il y a plusieurs années de ça, du temps où il était encore membre de gang, il aurait été capable de la même violence pour une poignée de pesos si on le lui avait demandé ou pour une raison quelconque. Il aurait même fait bien pire qu'une simple balle entre les yeux. La tabasser et mettre le feu à la cible encore agonisante pour quelle meurt en souffrant un maximum et par la même occasion, faire disparaître des preuves. Éliminer toutes les personnes susceptibles d'être des témoins gênant. Voilà ce qu'il aurait fait, lui. Mais tout ceci était loin de lui à présent. Il avait tué, volé, avait fait de la prison, appris de ces erreurs, coupé tout lien avec ses camarades et était devenu celui qu'il était : un jeune homme au service de la lois avec la forte intention de se reprendre et main.

« Excusez-moi, monsieur Ushijima ! » le brun se retourna pour tomber sur un homme plutôt jeune, si ce n'était même un adolescent, à la chevelure châtain coiffer de manière assez étrange, et dont les yeux étaient d'une rare couleur gris-brunâtre. « Bonsoir. Kenjiro Shirabu, journaliste chez CNN México. J'aurais quelques question à vous posez, si vous voulez bien. »

* * *

Nuit du 2 Novembre, Acapulco, Guerrero.

Une lente caresse sur la hanche, une douloureuse morsure dans le cou et enfin le bruit d'un baiser humide. En fond sonore, la musique et les cris qui animaient les rues d'Acapulco. Ils se séparèrent après un petit moment à se câliner dans la chaleur de cette petite chambre sombre. Osamu se redressa et s'assit au bord du lit dans lequel ils se trouvaient tandis qu'Alan s'assit sur le matelas, dos à la tête du lit et alluma la faible lumière de la lampe sur le chevet en bois.

« Tu t'en vas déjà ?. » s'étonna-t-il en voyant le brun récupérer et enfiler son t-shirt abandonné au pied du sommier plus tôt. « Tu prends même pas une douche ? »

\- Je me laverais là-bas. - répondit-il en se levant pour attraper son caleçon jeté plus loin. - J'ai pas envie que Shin... me tape encore une crise.

Un simple « hum » compréhensif lui répondit alors qu'il terminait de se rhabiller rapidement dans le silence. Il se leva à nouveau après avoir enfilé sa pair de chaussette, copié par Ojiro qui remit rapidement un bas puis un pantalon, et alla l'enlacer tendrement en déposant plusieurs baisers dans la nuque de Miya, puis l'incita à se tourner vers lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement. La chaleur qui se diffusait dans leur corps durant cet échange fit agréablement frissonner le brun qui préféra se défaire de l'étreinte, à contrecœur.

« Je dois vraiment y aller, maintenant. » fit-il d'une petite voix, souriant en caressant la joue de son amant.

Pour toute réponse, Alan hocha silencieusement la tête, puis fouilla dans sa poche sous le regard curieux de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils en voyant le petit rouleau de pesos qu'il sortit et glissa dans le creux de sa main. Passablement irrité, il encra son regard bleu perçant dans celui sombre.

« Tu me prends pour une catin ? » siffla-t-il, froid.

\- Quoi ? Non. C'est juste...

\- Bah alors garde ton fric. - termina-t-il finalement, coupant court au début d'explication, avant de remettre la monnaie dans la main de son propriétaire et de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. - On s'appelle.

Sur ces mots, il se sépara de son amant, alla jusqu'à l'entré où il enfila rapidement ses baskets, puis quitta l'appartement et s'engouffra dans la nuit clair. L'air s'était un peu rafraîchit. Osamu sentit un frisson remonter son échine tandis qu'une fine brise venait caresser sa peau. Il sortit son téléphone portable afin de constater l'heure. Il songea : « Je vais me faire démonter la gueule... ».

* * *

 **PLUMA SAGRADA – A SEGUIR…**

* * *

 **Voici donc le prologue de cette fiction, j'ai nommé 'PLUMA SAGRADA' ou 'PLUME SACRÉE' en espagnol (vous comprendrez le titre au fur et à mesure de l'écriture). Ceci est donc une fanfiction inspiré de l'animé 'Finding Paradiso' - que je vous conseille soit-dit en passant. Ce prologue fait à peu près 3500 mots – trop fière – 3536 exactement, et il présente en quelque sorte les personnages présents en grande partie dans la fic. Bien sûr, il y en aura plein d'autre, mais on commence doucement pour le moment.**

 **Ce chapitre à donc été réécris. A l'origine, j'avais écris deux prologues différents, qui faisait la présentation de Tobio et de Kuroh, les deux héros principaux de l'histoire. Je prévoyait d'en écrire un troisième qui ferait la présentation d'Ushijima et un autre avec Tooru, mais j'ai finalement changé d'avis, et décider de tout rassembler pour créer ceci.**

 **J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plut, faites péter les reviews, ça me ferais très plaisir et je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a des erreurs dans le texte, j'ai pas tellement le temps de corriger ce que je fais, donc j'essaie d'écrire avec le moins de faute possible. Et voilà !**

 **Jane !**


End file.
